Love and Sarcasm
by Bramblelegs747
Summary: She was the girl who lived and died believing her choice was the right one. She was his best friend and lover, and He'll never know what she did to protect him. (An unconventional, Sasuke Uchiha x OC)


**Authors note**

**Love and Sarcasm is 1/4th of four individual stories that will be going on at the same time and interacting with each other. If you want to know the full story and understand everything that is going on in my twist on the Naruto and Naruto S universe I suggest you read all 4. The main plot will follow the canon Naruto storylines from Naruto and Naruto S, however my writings will be on a minor plot that will happen during the canonical story. If i have to change anything from the canon, then it is my free choice as the writer of this fanfiction.**

**Love Lies Bleeding, Itachi Uchiha x OC  
The Way Back Home, Kakashi Hatake x OC  
A Dangerous Secret, Deidara x OC**

**I will be attempting to update each of these stories every two weeks.**

**As always;  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters.  
I will claim ownership of any of the OCs used in this story.  
****You are not welcome to copying any of my OCs.**** If you want them to appear in any of your stories, please contact me first.**

**Please leave a review! They're greatly appreciated! :)**

**Enjoy~**

**09/07/2014**

**(also, this chapter will eventually be updated/ rewritten, because my writing skills have since gotten better.)**

* * *

Just another boring day. Stuck in this stupid academy doing trivial practices that any numbskull could grasp. But then again, there is Naruto...Every single day it's the same thing! I show up, sit beside Shikamaru and Choji, hang out with Sasuke at lunch and between lessons, have to deal with hearing screaming fan-girls mobbing Sasuke when I'm talking to him. And then walk with Sasuke back home.

But what's nice is that the graduation exams are coming up in two days, and then we get assigned our sensei's and we begin ninja training. According to the regulations they say that there is to be three to four people in each group, and one sensei. The groups or 'teams' are put together to work together and work off of each others strengths. But I had been looking over the number of people in our class and found there to be an odd number. So in other words one team will have four people in it.

I could practically guess what each of the teams were going to be. Such as Saskue, and Naruto being paired for sure. Because Sasuke's the best student here, and Naruto's the worst. While after that they would have to choose some girl to be in the group, so that could be pretty much anyone! But seriously, there is Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and me.

Everyone else is pretty much a given, but as I continued to look over everyone's capabilities in my mind. I really found no one that I could work well with. I mean sure, Sasuke's my best friend. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I would be the best person out there to cover his back. He has fire nature chakra, while I have water and lightning. Not always the best mix there.

I ended up kinda zoning out for my last class. Which happened to be full of Iruka-sensei telling us that he is proud of us, and that he can't believe how far we've come. Blah blah blah.

Big whoop!

I let my silver hair fall in front of my face. And began to think about random stuff, when the memory of when Sasuke and I had first met popped into my head.

* * *

I was always one of those kids to be pushed out of a group easily. And it was the end of the first day to the academy, and guess what. I had met absolutely no one. I had made no friends, and of all things, people kept giving me strange looks. Which I returned with a glare. It was going to be hard for me to get to know all these people.

I had my head down, and allowed my long silver hair to fall freely off my shoulders and blow in the wind, in a sense hiding my face from the world.

"Hey." someone tapped on my shoulder.

I turned around to see another one of my class mates standing before me. He had short spikey black hair, black eyes, and was as pale as snow. But he smiled, and it forced me to smile to.

"Hi." I said, not actually believing that someone had talked to me.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. What's yours?" he asked.

"Lilly Adira." I stuck out my hand.

He took it and we shook hands. "Say? Would you like to hang out sometime? We can play'n stuff!" he chirped.

I nodded my head, "sure."

* * *

Things were simple then, not like they are now. You see after Sasuke's clan had been murdered, he had changed. He became distant to everyone. Everyone but me that is. I would try to spend as much time with him as possible, to make it easier for him. While of course everyone else out there would only pity him and say that they were sorry for his loss.

Now Sasuke is as distant as ever, and can be as bitchy as a girl on her period. But he still has his cute moments. They were rare to people, but for someone like me. I am really only able to be myself around him, and he's a little different around me. We have nothing to hide from each other.

I felt someone poking my shoulder. I looked up to see Sasuke, giving me a sharp smirk.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"Class ended five minutes ago." he stated, as if he was mocking me.

I pushed myself up from my desk, and glared at him. "Moron."

"Idiot."

Those where our nicknames for each other. He was my moron, and I'm his idiot. See how that worked out? No? Didn't think so...

We walked through the doors to exit the class room, and I went to get my things before I left to go home.

"So? Who do you think you'll be stuck with?" I asked him. Some part of me was concerned about his answer.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well? More then likely there will be a numbskull, and a female. So let me guess...Naruto, fits the role of numbskull. But as far as the female goes, anyone of them annoys me."

I punched him in the shoulder. "Seriously... Knowing your luck, you'll probably get stuck with Sakura." I said rather sarcastically.

"Don't even joke around about that!" he warned me.

"Aww? Everyone knows that little Sakura has had a MAJOR crush on you since? I don't know how long." I gave him a mocking tone.

He glared at me, and we kept walking. "Then who do you think you'll get stuck with?"

I thought about that for a second. "I really don't know..." I trailed off slightly.

He looked at me rather strangely, but then turned his head back to look down the hallway. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about little things like this."

"Little things!" I exaggerated my speech. "I would like to tell you that I have been trying to predict who's going to be with who, and it just so happens that I might end up being the odd one out! Haven't you ever noticed that there is an odd number of students in our class? Hmm?" I tapped the side of his head. "I thought not."

He shrugged. "Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky and get stuck with me."

"Who in the right mind would put a fire nature with a water nature?" I asked.

He fell silent, and we kept walking. A few moments passed and then he spoke up again. But this time in a different tone of voice. There was no taunting, sarcasm, or mocking.

"You're really upset about this aren't you?" he suggested.

I bent down to get my things out of my cubby. "You know me to well for me to say otherwise..."

"You know you're not a bad person." he said.

"Yeah, just a person that's highly anti-social and can't seem to get along with the female gender." I said with a bit of a tinge to my tone.

"Well?" he started, as we began to walk out of the academy building. "Maybe that isn't so  
bad. I mean, every girl in this freakin academy is some kind of push over. But then there's you. You're honestly one of the few that could win a fight with word alone."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." I mumbled.

"That's why I spend so much time with you." he didn't look at me.

"What?" I didn't understand what he meant.

"You're different. You don't go with the crowd, you're sarcastic, you have a sense of humor that brings out the better of me. And of all things, you just do everything your own way." He responded.

"Woah, Sasuke had a deep moment." I let slip out.

He slapped me upside the head. "Idiot."

"Moron."

We laughed. It was something we only ever did around each other. To see him smile was like some kind of miracle had just been given to you, because it only ever lasted a second.

"But seriously..." he put his hand back in his pocket. "There's a part of me that doesn't know what I would have done without you."

He was talking about after his family had been killed. He had told me about it. He told me of the horrors he had seen and that his older brother was the one who did it. But everything in my mind didn't make up to one thing. Why would one person suddenly decide to take out an entire clan? Even if it was to see how good you are, don't you think that killing the people that had called you family would be a little hard? And then to turn around and traumatize your younger brother at such a young age? It was pathetic on a new level. But didn't make any sense. There had been no reason to. Everything just became so contradictory when trying to talk about the Uchiha Massacre, and the elder Uchiha.

I put my arm around his shoulders, and I smiled slightly. I was the only one that could do this. "Eh? If you believe in something called fate. It would have happened sooner or later. Besides, you were the one that talked to me. Not the other way around."

I felt him shrug. "Yes well..."

Then I looked up and that's when I saw the crest for me clan. It to me only looked like a bunch of random swirls in a triangle, but it was what people noticed us by. Being an Adira and all.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked, my arm still around his shoulders.

"Yeah, as usual."

I took my arm off of him, and gave him a light hug. Then turned around to walk into my families property.

"Bye!" I called out, not receiving an answer as usual.

I walked into the house, and removed my shoes. I walked through the rooms to the living room where my mom was sitting at the coffee table working on some kind of necklace.

"How was your day at school honey?" she asked, carefree as ever.

"Fine..."I trailed off slightly, and this caused her to look at me rather sharply.

"Something wrong?" she asked, catching on.

"Mom? Is there anything strange about me?" I asked her, wanting a truthful answer.

I hadn't mentioned to Sasuke how i'd been feeling off lately. It doesn't feel like an emotional problem, because everything in that department has been fine. And physically, i don't feel all that bad either. It just feels like there's this sort of unneeded pressure inside my body.

"I wouldn't say strange. Of all things I would say different..." she looked down at her beading. "You're not like most your age. If anything you're too smart, not to mention too much like a teenager, with your sarcastic ways." she laughed slightly.

"No mom, I mean it." I sat down in front of the table. "Is there anything about me that shouldn't be there? I mean like, just how different am I?"

Her eyes darted back and forth for a second, as if holding something back, "You're my baby girl. There is nothing strange or weird about you." she offered a warm smile. "You're just one of a kind."

I sighed, not satisfied with her answer. I stood up and took my stuff with me. I went to my room, where I saw my younger sister rolling around in a ball only to look up at me with a wild grin. And then come running towards me, wrapping her small arms around my right leg.

"Aw c'mon Claire!" I whined, not really in the mood to deal with her child-ish games. "Do you have to do this every time you see me?"

She giggle slightly. You see Claire and I were like complete opposites! I had silver hair, she has black. I have green eyes. She has golden eyes. Honestly I was jealous of her. She had such a perfect face, and it gave her this dark look to her. But with her being only 7 she has a cheerful personality to her.

"Aww Lilly!" she cried out. "I just want to play with you!"

I groaned out loud. "Maybe later. I have to study for the graduate exams that are happening in a few days..."

She looked up at me with a crushed expression, "but that's all you ever do!"

"Well, when you get into the academy. Then you tell me when you have time to do anything." I shot back.

"Fine." she said flatly.

She let go of my leg, and went to walk out of my room when I picked her up by her small waist. And she let out a surprised squeal. I out her over my shoulders and she laughed. Then I flipped her off my shoulders and she landed on the ground, and looked back up at me.

"Your so weird." she laughed.

I placed my hand on the top of her head, and mess up her hair. "Yeah, well that's just how I like it."

When I took my hand off her head, she automatically went to fix her hair. And gave me a warning look, as if tell me never to do that again. Even though she knows that it happens at least once a day. And then with a short skip, she left my room.

I walked over to my bed, and pulled out all my books that I would need from my bag. I picked up one on ninjutsu, and sat back against my pillows with my knees perched up and the book lent against them.

I began to idly flip through the pages. Finding it to get almost pointless to how easy everything really was. The funny thing was that I had spent three years in this damn academy. And I should have been out of it the first year. I was here. But my parents didn't want me to get ahead of myself. Then on top of that, I was supposed to get out last year too. But I insulted the proctor and he just failed me because he didn't like me. So this year, I had to get out. One because I would not be stuck there without Sasuke, and if I don't I think that I might just say I did and train my self.

I flipped through more of the pages, and it was all a review on clones and basic chakra control. I already knew how to do all that before I got into the academy three years ago! When Sasuke could preform the Fire Ball Jutsu, I was already working on my hidden mist techniques. The basics are nothing less then a bore. And I can't stand it anymore!

I threw the book to the floor beside me, hearing a loud bang as a response.

"Stupid ass teachers..." I growled.

I placed my hands behind my head and began to think about everything I had gone through to get to this point now. Like my training and such. But then my mind wandered slightly. And I went over everything that had happened to Sasuke during the time we had spent together.  
Like how he had once been happy, and enthusiastic about everything. And then how he had changed after his clan was killed. Of course I knew the story that he told me. About his brother, and how it was a plain massacre. But he also said that his new reason to live, was to get revenge on his brother. Therefore killing him. And then restarting his clan.

I know that he can do whatever he wants, but something inside of me is saying that revenge isn't the only way to do things. Personally, I think that there is another reason behind that horrific massacre. No person just changes in an instant, and then decides to kill everyone he's ever known! It was...strange...And the more I though about it, the more it didn't make sense. There just had to be something behind it all! And of course I can't talk like this around Sasuke, because he would just turn around and get all worked up and have a pissy fit about how I apparently don't know anything about what it's like to lose your family. The thing is that we don't really get into fights, it's just he's really touchy on the subject of his family. And I can understand that.

You see my clan the Adira's originally came from Water Country. And a long time before I was born something happened splitting my clan up into two major house holds. They took a new name, that I just so happen not to know, and they moved into Lightning country. Then the different branches in the family decided that they wanted to spread out a little. So my family came into Fire Country and settles in the Hidden Leafs Village. And the rest of us, went else where, while no one knows what happened to the other half of us.

My family has been living here for over two hundred years now, or so I'm told. You see in my household there is my dad, named Masato Adira. He has black hair and has those golden eyes of his. While my mother named Kaede Adira has the same black hair as my dad but instead has green-ish brown eyes. Meaning that I'm the weird one again. Where in hell did silver hair come from?! Having hair like mine makes me look too child-ish and innocent! I hate it!

"Lilly! Time for dinner!" called out my mom, from down the hall.

I looked out my window and noticed that it had gotten dark out. I must've lost track of time,  
because we had dinner around 8pm. Meaning that I spaced out, REALLY badly this time. Ah, whatever. No big deal.

Hopping off of my bed, i went to eat dinner. I was always the first one done, so once I'd was finished I returned to my room, and went through the sliding door that brought me to a pond behind our house. I opted to walked out across the small dock, and look up at the moon that was now sitting high in the sky.

There was a slight breeze, cooling the air. And the trees rustles slightly. It was another peaceful night. And I wondered if things would always be like this. But inside me I knew that sometime there would be a change. Sasuke taught me that.

I was lucky to have a friend like him. I really was, because after that. I was able to talk to people a little more easily. Like how I sit beside Shikamaru, he and I are actually pretty good friends. I get along fine with Choji, followed by Kiba, and Shino as well. So basically I was friends will all of the guys, other then Naruto.

He just got on my nerves because he was so loud. I know he probably isn't a bad guy and whatever, its just I don't have much patience for things like him yelling about how he's eaten ramen for three days strait. I just don't like it when people are too loud.

I sighed and looked up to the moon. I'm different, for whatever reason. I can feel it! There is something inside of me that's different. Something that's not normal...

I can deal with being different, as long as people can let me deal with it in peace. Having silver hair, a pair of bright green eyes, and pale skin is like a signal for people to look at you. Because it's not normal to have those attributes. And then on top of that, I can feel something inside of me that isn't right. As if it just developed over time or something...  
I looked back down to the water in front of me, and then stood up from the dock and made my way back to my room. Shutting the door behind me, as I entered.

I put my stuff away in my school bag, and got ready for bed. I crawled under my sheets and closed my eyes.

Being different makes life interesting...but it can also make life a living hell.


End file.
